eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Taklamakan Strange Love
, more commonly referred to as , is a scientist affiliated with ēlDLIVE. Appearance Before his rejuvenation, he appeared as an old man with greyish skin, white hair swept away from his face, thick eyebrows and mustache, and blue eyes. In his new younger body, he looks like a teenage boy with messy blue hair and large blue eyes. He has two black ear piercings, a tattoo on his neck, and black nails. He is usually wearing a white lab coat, white shirt, and black pants. He also wore the Shirobori Middle School uniform when he enrolled. He always wears black bracelets on both of his wrists, and black necklaces. Personality Dr. Love is an intelligent man who has a lot of knowledge on a wide variety of topics, and enjoys explaining them whether anyone is listening or not. He is a very calm, serene man, and rarely gets flustered. This can be best seen in Season 3, where he barely reacts when he got arrested wrongly by élDLIVE for murder or when Ninotchka was fighting Chuuta in order to kidnap him. He is also a bit insensitive to the feelings of others, and likes to be blunt. He likes a hands-on approach to scientific observations, sometimes too much, such as when he was feeling up Veronica's legs because of her powerful leg muscles due to being a Kushutonian. He does not appear to have any actual perverted tendencies, however. History Dr. Love was one of the greatest scientists, who in the past has helped ēlDLIVE with his researches and to catch criminals with his inventions. He created the Taklamakan Project, which was a series of experiments to transplant an SPH generating organ from another individual and attempt to correct the subject's personality. The experiments continue to produce dead test subjects or test subjects with a fatal defect. Dr. Love was first mentioned in chapter 10 when a green haired man was looking for him. The description given was "A 500 years old fossil that is being treated as a god or devil depending on the planet he's in." When a fake double of Dr. Love was found by a criminal, the criminal stated that his objective is to get Dr. Love's brain. There is a lack of escorts to protect Dr. Love due to his extreme hate for meddlers. So, a certain galaxy's government has been protecting him by leaking false information. When 4 out of 5 of Dr. Love's doubles have been killed, a request came to ēlDLIVE to shelter Dr. Love because the government cannot leave him out alone with so much danger. Trivia * Takuramakan '''may have its own meaning, but it is possible to be a variant spelling, due to phonetics, on the word "Taklamakan" which is a large desert in China. * Reborn! ēlDLIVE character's 365 mentions Dr.Love's likes and dislikes. * '''Likes: research, weird creatures and touching organs * Dislikes: being hit without any reason (notices later on that it was his fault) * Dr. Strangelove is the title of a 1964 Stanley Kubrick film. *Dr. Strangelove wore a big frog hat at the last episode's picture after the closing credits, the frog hat came from Fran of Akira Amano's previous work, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:ÉlDLIVE staff Category:Male characters Category:Aliens Category:Solar System District Station Category:Characters